The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum, Bailey known by the varietal name of Glacier Crimson, formerly known as Bruni. The new variety is a seedling resulting from the cross of the seed parent J-line of Adonis and the pollen parent J-line of Adonis.
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1977 in Dresden, German Democratic Republic; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, German Democratic Republic and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. over a three year period. It has also been trialed and field tested at Northwestern Washington State Experimental Station in Mt. Vernon, Wash. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using natural light and 62.degree. F. night temperature and 70.degree. F. day temperature, has a response time of six weeks from a well rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a four inch (10 cm.) pot.